The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication systems such as pay or subscription communication systems include a primary service provider and a user receiver device such as a set top box or integrated receiver decoder. The user device is typically provided with authorization to communicate with the primary service provider and receive services therefrom. One example of such a system is a satellite television system such as DIRECTV®. Conditional access is provided at the user device in the form of a card that allows the user device to receive and process signals from the primary service provider.
Providing secure access to data is important for a primary service provider. An example of a type of data that may be provided includes program guide data and other types of data such as metadata associated with the guide data. Security is important for fixed user devices and mobile devices. Security for fixed user devices is somewhat easier than a mobile device in that a dedicated network is typically used. For mobile devices, various networks in different locations may be used to communicate.
Various types of data may be provided for a user device. Obtaining the data and managing the data is important for mobile device applications.